Mothra (MonsterVerse)
|wingspan = |eye = Blue |status = Deceased/Alive (regenerating) |allies = Godzilla Madison Russell Emma Russell |enemies = Ghidorah Rodan |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island (cameo) |lastappearance = Godzilla: King of the Monsters }} The Mothra of the MonsterVerse, also dubbed Titanus Mosura is a giant moth created by Legendary Pictures that appears 2019 film Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Name The name "Titanus Mosura" comes from the Latin term "Titanus", meaning Titan, with "Mosura" being a Japanese translation of Mothra. Design Appearance Mothra’s larval state is much more insectoid in appearance compared to other incarnations and has a bluish-green coloration to it as opposed to the traditional brown and baby blue eyes. Her imago state possesses large wings with red, orange, yellow, and black coloration which give off a blue/orange glow with eye patterns akin to her Showa era, Heisei era, and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. designs. She also possesses raptorial front and mid-legs and toed hind-legs akin to the male MUTO. Her wings are much narrower than most incarnations. She sports a stockier head than most other interpretations but retains the classic blue eyes. Her abdomen is shaped like a wasp's, much like her 2001 portrayal. Her body still retains her classic white fur though her mouth is vertical as opposed to the usual horizontal position. Portrayal The portrayal of the MonsterVerse Mothra is undefined. Roar Mothra's roar is similar to her past roars, being a sort of screech. Personality Mothra appears to be more friendly towards humanity than most of the other Titans, as all ancient pictograms show humans worshiping Mothra as a guardian angel goddess. In the trailer of the film, Mothra is seen approaching Madison and Emma Russell and allowing the former to touch her, suggesting that Mothra will retain her gentle nature. Despite this gentility, however, she does have a somewhat aggressive side, briefly roaring at Madison and Emma, and even attacking Ghidorah. Mothra is shown to be very loyal to Godzilla, as she doesn't betray him when Ghidorah takes the position as alpha. Origins The MonsterVerse of Mothra deviates from that of the original Toho version in that she is not a mystical, divine being, but rather a member of Titanus Mosura, a prehistoric insect-like superspecies that originated from the same time period as Godzilla and the Titans. Godzilla's kind in particular had a warm, symbiotic relationship with Mothra's. In a nod to the original Japanese films, the Mothra featured in Godzilla: King of the Monsters was worshipped as a deity by a primitive culture living in the Yunnan Province, where its egg was stored away in an ancient temple where it was discovered by Monarch. History ''Kong: Skull Island'' In 1971, Houston Brooks and San Lin would brief James Conrad and Mason Weaver on multiple other monsters who ruled the world alongside Kong. This included Mothra, along with Godzilla, Rodan, and Ghidorah, who were shown to the two via classified Monarch cave paintings. 2009 In 2009, a team led by Monarch scientist Dr. Emma Russell followed a strange bio-acoustic signature to a previously undiscovered megalithic temple in the high-altitude jungles of China's Yunnan province. A giant cocoon was found within the temple, with a rapid heartbeat detected inside. ''Godzilla'' Prior to the meltdown at Janjira in 2014, the Brody family owned an aquarium which had a creature dubbed "Mothra" in it. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ]]Mothra is first seen as a larva hatching from her egg after being closely monitored by Monarch for years. She becomes agitated when Monarch operatives fire electrical pulses at her, and spits silk at them in defense. The Monarch scientists decide to terminate her before she can destroy the facility, but Dr. Emma Russell manages to calm her down using the ORCA device, which releases sonar pulses only understood by Titans. Now more relaxed, Mothra leans close towards Dr. Russell and her daughter, Madison, and allows them to touch her. Soon after, eco-terrorists raid the facility, killing all the Monarch personnel except for Emma and Madison, who they abducted. Mothra retreats into a waterfall before the eco-terrorists can capture her, and seals herself off in a cocoon. Sometime later, Mothra hatches from her cocoon in adult form and spreads her wings for the first time. She takes flight and later assists Monarch in discovering where Godzilla was regenerating after nearly being killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. Mothra travels to Boston and assists Godzilla in his re-match against Ghidorah. She spits silk at Ghidorah, pinning him to the side of a building and allowing Godzilla to brutally ram him through. Before she can further assist her alpha, Rodan appears and intercepts her, slamming her into a building. The two Titans grapple each other in the sky, and a fierce aerial battle ensues. Rodan, being much larger and, arguably, more powerful than Mothra, has the advantage for most of the fight. He pins her to a building and prepares to deliver the killing blow, but Mothra pierces Rodan with her hidden stinger, which incapacitates him. Severely wounded and weakened, Mothra flies over to Godzilla, who had just been dropped from thousands of feet by Ghidorah. Using the last of her strength, she flies towards Ghidorah, who blasts her with his gravity beams. Mothra burns up and disintegrates, her ashes falling down onto Godzilla, transferring her power to him. Godzilla, now burning red, blasts Ghidorah with thermonuclear pulses, which take the shape of Mothra's wings. Using these thermonuclear pulses, Godzilla is able to defeat Ghidorah and secures his position as king of the monsters. During the credits, it is revealed that another Mothra egg has been discovered, possibly another member of her species or Mothra regenerating. Abilities Abdominal Stinger Mothra possesses a stinger in her abdomen, in which she used as a last resort to stab Rodan when the latter has momentarily pinned her down. Bioluminescence Mothra's thorax is capable of emitting beta-wave bioluminescence that can be projected through the patterns of her wings and weaponized as blinding 'god rays' with the power to shatter the sky. Durability Mothra is able to temporarily take the full force of Ghidorah's gravity beams. Flight Mothra's gigantic wings allow her to fly across the sky at great speed. Sharp Legs Mothra's legs possess pointed tips, allowing her to fight up close against other Titans if she needs to. Silk Attack Mothra can launch incredibly strong silk from her mouth in her larval form and from glands in her body in her imago form. The silk is shown to be strong enough to pin Ghidorah to the side of a building. Strength and Combat Mothra is strong enough to stagger Rodan for a short period of time. Trivia *This is the first incarnation of Mothra that is not a literal divine creature. However, she is still worshiped as a deity by a primitive culture. *This incarnation of Mothra to have long forelegs resembles Mothra's pre-production designs by Toho. *The reveal image for Mothra reads "Terrasearch #63061: Yucca Province". June 30, 1961 (6-30-61) was the date the original [[Mothra (1961 film)|''Mothra]] film released. However, Yucca is a typo as it's supposed to be "Yunnan", and there is no such place as the Yucca Province. **As seen on the Monarch Sciences website, Monarch Outpost 61, where Mothra is located, homages 1961, the year when Mothra was released. *Based on the fact that the Nazca Lines are mentioned in Monarch Sciences' description of Mothra, it can be assumed that she has some ties to Nazca culture. Mothra's connection to the Latin American continent is similar to that of her counterpart in the ''Ani''''Goji'' continuity. *This Mothra's bioluminescence-based abilities are similar to a special ability of the male MUTO, originally dubbed 'Hokmuto', in an early version of the 2014 film, Godzilla. Said ability was said to be a lightning-like "shockwave" that created aurora-like lights. **Furthermore, some scenes of Mothra (MA) are similar to the description of this Mothra's bioluminescence. *In one interview with Michael Dougherty, he revealed that Mothra's eye spots are intentionally designed to look like Godzilla's eyes because he "wanted to create a connection between her and Godzilla". Additionally, he gave her slightly larger feet because he wanted her to be able to defend herself and fight with the other monsters if she needs to.http://www.scified.com/u/Mike_I_3.PNG *Mothra's design in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack by Shusuke Kaneko shares many similarities with the Mothra in the King of the Monsters; much smaller in size comparing to Godzilla, more sharp and aggressive facial expressions, to have long hairless legs with a slender body. Both incarnations of Mothra don't originate from Infant Island, and gained new weapons/abilities in stead of the iconic poisonous scales. Monsters to inspire humanity to create mystical creatures from the real world is very similar to the cases seen in Shusuke Kaneko's Gamera Trilogy and his Godzilla. **Shusuke Kaneko confirmed multiple similarities between his GMK and King of the Monsters including Mothra to become "that"''Eiga Hiho July 2019 Special, 2019, Yosensha, p.2, ASIN: B07RQ3VBFM List of appearances *Kong: Skull Island'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' In other languages Mothra's name remains the same across many languages employing the Latin alphabet. *Bulgarian, Serbian and Russian: Мотра *Chinese: 魔斯拉 (Mó sī lā) *Italian: Watang, Mattra, Pulluk *Yiddish: מאָטהראַ References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju